


Ещё один шрам, ещё одно напоминание о слабости

by space_slasher



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22165948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_slasher/pseuds/space_slasher
Summary: Пуля, выпущенная из пистолета Джем, решила все. Она на огромной скорости врезалась в тело, прорвала тонкую куртку и кожу и осталась где-то между ребрами в районе сердца. Это не больно, ну может быть совсем чуть-чуть.
Relationships: Simon Monroe/Kieren Walker
Kudos: 5





	Ещё один шрам, ещё одно напоминание о слабости

Пос­леднее, что я пом­ню — это же­лание уби­вать. Мой ра­зум хо­тел сно­ва ощу­тить тот вкус че­лове­чес­кой пло­ти. А ду­ша, ес­ли она ещё ос­та­лась, ду­мала о Сай­мо­не, что­бы не сор­вать­ся, дер­жать все под кон­тро­лем, как уме­ет толь­ко он.

Рез­кий хло­пок ре­шил все. Пу­ля, вы­пущен­ная из пис­то­лета Джем, ре­шила все. Она на ог­ромной ско­рос­ти вре­залась в те­ло, прор­ва­ла тон­кую кур­тку и ко­жу и ос­та­лась где-то меж­ду реб­ра­ми в рай­оне сер­дца. Это не боль­но, ну мо­жет быть сов­сем чуть-чуть.

Я пом­ню на­шу пер­вую встре­чу.

 _«Не уви­деть нам боль­ше ли­ца тво­его, и сло­ва не ска­жешь ты ни од­но­го»._ Он про­из­нес это так, буд­то это — са­мая не­лепая вещь в ми­ре. Хо­тя не я вы­бирал над­пись на своё над­гробье, так что… Да и пос­мотрел бы он на свою одеж­ду. Ка­кой СЧС во­об­ще но­сит сви­тер и пу­ховик ле­том? А его ли­цо. По­чему он не поль­зу­ет­ся за­гаром и лин­за­ми? Это ка­залось мне та­ким неп­ра­виль­ным. За де­вять ме­сяцев жиз­ни сре­ди лю­дей я при­вык к гри­му. Но он на­учил ме­ня быть со­бой, на­учил, не бо­ять­ся сво­его от­ра­жения в зер­ка­ле.

Все на­чина­лось спо­кой­но.

Сна­чала бы­ли ри­сун­ки. Си­дя вза­пер­ти в сво­ей ком­на­те, я все ча­ще ри­совал на се­рых лис­тах гла­за и гу­бы, со вре­менем на­чали по­яв­лять­ся ли­цо и ру­ки. Это про­ис­хо­дило не­осоз­нанно и ког­да я по­нял, ко­го я ри­сую, ос­та­новить­ся бы­ло не­воз­можно. Поч­ти все сте­ны бы­ли уве­шаны его пор­тре­тами.

За­тем я уви­дел его шрам. Боль­шой длин­ный раз­рез по поз­во­ноч­ни­ку, выс­тавля­ющий на по­каз все двад­цать че­тыре поз­вонка и связ­ки, со­еди­ня­ющие их. Это уже ни­ког­да не за­живёт и бу­дет веч­но слу­жить на­поми­нани­ем об опы­тах в кли­нике, о пре­датель­стве и оди­ночес­тве, о смер­ти.

_«Эй, все нор­маль­но. У всех нас есть шра­мы.»_

Я пом­ню его взгля­ды. Он всег­да смот­рел на ме­ня так, буд­то я был для не­го всем: семь­ёй, дру­гом, пар­тнё­ром и це­лым ми­ром.

Имен­но в та­кие мо­мен­ты я влюб­лялся в не­го.

Сай­мон. Сай­мон…

Он всег­да так удив­лялся, ког­да я це­ловал его. Его ру­ки бы­ли хо­лод­ны­ми, а гу­бы пот­рескав­ши­мися. Пос­ле по­целу­ев он об­ни­мал ме­ня или клал го­лову на пле­чо и пов­то­рял: _«Ты не­веро­ят­ный, Ки­рен. Ты не­обык­но­вен­ный и прек­расный, Ки­рен.»_

Ка­жет­ся, это длит­ся веч­ность. Не то что­бы я был про­тив про­вес­ти ее так, прос­то ду­мая о Сай­мо­не, пе­рево­рачи­вая мо­мен­ты из прош­ло­го, без проб­лем ок­ру­жа­юще­го ми­ра, без лю­дей с ви­лами, пы­та­ющи­мися убить нас. Но я сдер­жу обе­щание, я не дол­жен уме­реть вот так, ещё од­ной смертью по мо­ей ви­не. Ма­ма, па­па и Джем не по­теря­ют ме­ня ещё раз. Ра­ди Ри­ка и мо­его луч­ше­го мер­тво­го дру­га нав­сегда я бу­ду жить. Ра­ди Сай­мо­на…

Ре­аль­ность воз­вра­ща­ет­ся мед­ленно и с болью. Пер­вое, что я ви­жу — это тем­ный крест на блед­ной сте­не и Сай­мон. Он си­дит у мо­их ног и что-то чи­та­ет.

— Спа­сибо. — хрип­ло шеп­чу я.

Где-то меж­ду реб­ра­ми в рай­оне сер­дца сей­час есть круг­лое от­вер­стие с за­зуб­ренны­ми кра­ями. Ещё один шрам, ещё од­но на­поми­нание о сла­бос­ти. Но Сай­мон здесь, прос­то ле­жит ря­дом, ут­кнув­шись в из­гиб мо­ей шеи и об­ни­мая ме­ня ру­кой. Он так и не пе­рес­тал го­ворить мне ком­пли­мен­ты, а я ри­сую его каж­дый день.


End file.
